On the Edge
by Chimerasame
Summary: A disgruntled soldier hopes that he can be useful when the final reckoning comes.


It's lonely on the edge. I mean, it's not like I was without company; there were some folks farther in that I'd talked to for a bit. But even so, the chasm off to my right was intimidating. Would it get filled? Would the potential world-ending situation caused by its presence be ended in time? Some said only God knew, but I'm not sure if I even believe in all that--I suspect that if there is some overwhelming controlling presence, it can only see a little bit into the future, and not far enough to tell the final outcome. After all, if it could, why would it allow chasms to end worlds?  
  
I tried to make small-talk with some of my inward neighbors to pass the time, and to take my mind off the situation which threatened to doom us all. I was sitting near to a nice couple--both of the same orientation, from division L--but they were mostly into each other and didn't talk much to me. I didn't want to seem like a third wheel, so I kept out of their business most of the time.   
  
To my left was another division-S like me. She was of different orientation, and we didn't really get along. Actually, despite how I phrased that, I'm not sure if the orientation matters that much regardless: I don't really like most people from my own division. Oftentimes, division-S folks (of either of the two orientations) are hasty and impatient in their zeal to make their mark on the world--and in some of those times, the world isn't ready for us. I tried to make myself as inobtrusive as possible, and I think I did a fair job. Unfortunately, it may not have mattered much, due to something I was about to discover.  
  
"Hey, S." The voice came from above me. Up there resided a T-division bloke, and they're generally amiable fellows. I had spent some time chatting with him in the past. He was fated to live life on the edge, himself, and he generally did a better job being upbeat about it than I. Sometimes it was reassuring, but sometimes his flippant attitude was very disturbing to me, and I found it better to keep myself at a distance from him.  
  
"What's up, T?" I responded.  
  
"You're not gonna like this, man, but I picked up some bad news." The intonation in his voice was slightly more serious than usual.  
  
I paled a bit. "The world isn't close to hitting its limit, is it?"  
  
"Oh, no, nah, sorry, nothing THAT bad. It's just.. I heard that way off to the left, some wonderboy from division-O managed to cause.. a gap, of sorts. Only a small one, but it'll hurt. Landed on a division-S such as yourself, but.. it was a one-point landing, you might say."  
  
This wasn't catastrophic, but it wasn't especially good news. Division-O folks had their uses, from time to time, but those uses were limited. Sometimes, they just got in the way. To make matters worse, Division-O has a tendency to send out lots of its people in a row, and even in cases where the first one or two find their niche in society and contribute towards everyone's mutual goals.. the next four or five of them that pop out invariably just get in the way, and sometimes cause very annoying problems.  
  
"Ah, thanks for letting me know. Where's the gap?"  
  
"Far off to the left.. I think it's aligned with the folks below you." He meant the division-L couple.  
  
"Oh, so it's not directly affecting me? I guess I should be thankful..."  
  
"Yeah, but you might want to pass the word on."  
  
"Got it." I suppose it was my duty to spread information to the couple--assuming they didn't know already. As I said, I didn't talk to them too terribly often.  
  
I looked down. They were snuggled up pretty close to each other, same as always. I sighed, and called out.  
  
"Hey, you L-folks. Got a minute?"  
  
"Er.. what's up, S?" One of them answered. The other wasn't directly in my range of contact--only obliquely. This one would do to tell the other.  
  
"Heard about the gap?"  
  
"Gap? .. Oh, man, was it one of yours, or ..?"  
  
I was used to people ragging on division-S, so I let that slide. Most of my brethren would get into a fight about it, arguing how much worse division-O is. I happen to agree, but I am content not to get into debates about it... unless perhaps I'm especially bored.  
  
"No," I responded, "Division-O, apparently."   
  
"Oh," the L said, sounding a bit surprised. I mumbled something nasty under my breath, but decided to keep being helpful.  
  
"Yeah," I said, "it's apparently just below my foot, there. Level with your head. ... And most of your paramour's body, I think, if my ambient knowledge serves. Small one, though; smallest possible."  
  
"...Oh." It was his turn to be let down.  
  
Our world, you see, is a strange one. We know that our only purpose is to vanish, and we--most of us, anyway--strive to do so in the most efficient way possible. The two L's had been counting on vanishing in tandem with each other, all simultaneously. Now, they had discovered otherwise, and were understandably upset. It's a bit weird, that we all fear the end of the world, but look forward to our own disappearances.   
  
Our conversation was cut off, though, as an ambient cheer arose from the crowd. "Division-I! They've sent someone! We're saved!" Different voices from all divisions were glad to hear Division-I was on the way, because that was the only division particularly adept at reducing the ever-present chasm problem. Though I often lamented being on the edge, I did relish the fact that I'd gotten to see a few Division-I heroes pass by me on the way to doing their duty. I was destined to see two more, and the first of those was in sight.  
  
He grinned at me on his way down. "Hope you won't miss that foot too much, there, son."  
  
I did my best to retain composure. This was a bona fide hero, after all. "Oh, well, just doing my part, y'know. Glad you're here."  
  
"We all appreciate it. You are a credit to your division."  
  
I blanched a bit at those words, and he must have noticed. I have mixed feelings about compliments like that--they praise me, but simultaneously insult most of my brethren, and I'm never sure how to feel.   
  
He must have realized his mistake, because he decided to end the conversation. He nodded and floated on past, finally landing with his head at my foot. As expected, this caused a large backlash of world-changing energy... my foot vanished, along with part of the Division-L couple I'd mentioned below me, a few people below that, and, of course, a lot off to my left.  
  
It was pretty much what I expected, for myself. The gap hadn't affected my role--I'd have lost a foot regardless. However, the couple below me was now incomplete--and they'd stay around like that even after I vanished. It was unfortunate, for them. Depending on the world's eventual status they might last to see the end of it, which is sort of sad.  
  
For my own purposes, though, I was filled with a sense of hope and anticipation. Assuming no more as-yet-unknown gaps, what's left of me was set up to go out in a blaze of glory. Half of the S to my left would come too, as would the division-T fellow above me. We just needed to wait for another Division-I hero.  
  
Of course, waiting is no peace of cake.  
  
Especially when each second feels like an eternity.  
  
The other division-S to my left spoke up. Her voice remained annoying as ever. "Is division-I on permanent vacation? Puh-leeze!"  
  
I elected to ignore her, she wasn't improving my mood. I instead stared into the chasm. I was at the bottom of it now, so this mostly involved staring up. And, if I may say, it was a long way up. A beautiful, yet intimidating, view--only a small light could be seen at the end of the vertical tunnel.   
  
I waited more.  
  
Suddenly, I saw a shadow at the top of the tunnel! Could it be another Division-I soldier, I wondered? I was hopeful, but then I realized what it really was--a division-O intruder!  
  
"Please don't let him cover the chasm," I mumbled to myself. I was worried--really worried. This could spell a quick end! Everyone around me was worried, too--the T began whimpering.   
  
We were lucky. The O at the top was only taking a gander down into the chasm, or something. He wandered back over to the left and sat on something generally problematic, or so the dismay of the crowd seemed to indicate--but at least it wasn't as catastrophic as blocking the chasm. Apparently he was in one of those stereotypical division-O squadrons, and his friends were causing similar uproar. As close as the world was to ending, I could understand everyone's annoyance.   
  
Another shadow appeared, and I feared the worst.  
  
It dropped to the level of the top of the chasm, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Everyone was tense.  
  
But we all breathed a collective sigh of relief as it dropped farther. The fat division-O nuisances couldn't fit down the chasm, but this one could! And it dropped farther, and farther... it was, after all, another Division-I hero, come to save us. Come to save the world.  
  
Like the last one, he smiled at me as he reached the bottom. "Things're looking up," he said. "The next one in line is another one from my division."  
  
"So, twice in a row...?"  
  
"That's right, eight rows of the crowd will be absolved."  
  
I was overjoyed for everyone. Moments later, I felt myself wink out of existence. It was magical. 


End file.
